


I Learned to Live Half Alive and Now You Want Me One More Time

by painted_pain



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pain/pseuds/painted_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is based on this play I saw that I can't remember the name of nor the playwright, but it basically comprised of two characters; one talking and the other reacting. This is an experiment. You have the script, now imagine the other reacting. Guess which one is which</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Learned to Live Half Alive and Now You Want Me One More Time

Dude, why are all the lights off? C’mon, step it up, I don’t wanna crash into your shit. Don’t look at me like that, I know you’re drunk but guess what? I don’t give two shits. Turn ‘em the fuck on, Christ. You’re such an idiot sometimes, you dork – whoa! Ooompf!   
  
What the fuck? Did you move your living room around? Why is the couch here? Ow, Jesus, I think I broke something. Dear God, that fucking hurts. Yes, I am rubbing my ass, it fucking hurts, okay? I swear I think I broke it. Yeah, yeah, laugh it up you motherfucker. It’s all your fault anyway, stop shaking your head, you know it fucking is. You decided to spring clean and rearrange shit and not  _tell_  me, you fucking jerk. So stop laughing at my pain. I will get you back for this, asswipe, don’t you think that I won’t!   
  
No, no, no, no, no. You do not give me those eyes. Stop with the eyes, man, you know how much I hate when you do that. Wait, what are you doing? You fucker, no, put those hands away, you son of a bitch, don’t you fucking  _dare_ ! J –   
  
Ah, no, stop, no, seriously stop, it fucking tickles, man, God, I hate you. Ah,  _ah_ , umpf, you fucker, stop, I can’t – can’t fucking. Can’t breathe, can’t even  _breathe_ .    
  
Uh, God, ah, oompf.    
  
What. Eh, what are you doing on top of me, dude? You can’t. Man, you  _know_  you can’t do that. We – we, uh, kind of agreed. So stop it. Stop with the petting, you’re just drunk so just. You don’t mean it. No, man, I know you don’t so don’t look at me like that. Now just, get off me. Man, I’m serious, get off me. Now! Get your fucking hands off my fucking hips right the fuck now or I swear to God, I will fucking knee you in the balls. Get. The  _fuck_ . Off me!!   
  
Jesus fucking Christ. What the hell, man? What the fuck do you think you’re playing at? You don’t  _get_  to fucking touch me like that anymore. You fucking motherfucker. God. Who do you think you are? You think that this isn’t hard enough already? I am barely keeping it together, man. I am one more stretch from falling apart. Do you get it?    
  
I am not going to do this. Just, fuck off.   
  
Man, let go off my arm, just let me leave. Please. Let me leave. I don’t – I can’t do this, okay? You’re drunk and you’re gonna regret this in the morning and so will I and it’s. It’s going to break me, do you fucking get that? It’s going to  _break_  me.   
  
You chose  _her_ . You’re going to  _marry_  her. Do you have any idea what that’s doing to me, what that’s  _going_  to do to me? Of course you don’t, it was all fun and games for you, wasn’t it? Just a quick, dirty fuck with your co-star, something to take the edge off, saying anything to get laid. Well, fuck you.  _Fuck. You._   
  
I have to go. I am not going to fucking cry in front of you, man, not gonna do it. Just. I don’t get it. How could you do it? You’re this amazing guy, why would you do this? Why would you say that to me and then just go off with her? Why would you break all those promises? Why would you  _lie?_  Why J–   
  
No, no, you don’t get to kiss me anymore. You fucking bastard, you don’t get to kiss me. You know, I wish I had never started this, I wish it had never happened. I wish I had never kissed you.   
  
I wish I had never met you. You’re my best friend and the love of my life and I wish  _I had never met you._   
  
Do you get it now? Do you? Yeah. So go on, cry your tears and tell me you want me to stay. Tell me all your lies. Tell me to stay.   
  
Yeah, I thought so. Hope you’re happy, now.   
  
Guess this is it. Have a  _fantastic_  life, man, you really fucking deserve it.   
  
See ya around, Jen.


End file.
